User talk:FaithfulFirefly
Welcome! Hello FaithfulFirefly, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Shifu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 06:05, November 30, 2010 Hello. Hi, FaithfulFirefly. That's me, Tlsonic2114 from DeviantART. Tlsonic 1:07pm, May 3, 2011 Shifu picture Awesome picture of Master Shifu! Where did you find it?MasterArticaKennedy 17:18, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I played it last night and it was awsome distracting Po! I wonder if Po will try and do this in the sequel. I'm sure he will if a game was made for it! Think you could try and find me a Tigress picture yet? If not that's okayMasterArticaKennedy 00:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Po is so cute as a baby! Where did you find this one?MasterArticaKennedy 00:33, January 24, 2011 (UTC) FaithfulFirefly 00:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Amazon. :D A friend sent me the link. They've got the books up for preorder on there. FaithfulFirefly 00:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Chen Koto Are you DolphinMoana from Deviantart.com? Adderfang 22:29, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I know you from DeviantArt! I'm PurpleCraneWarrior. Anyways, I don't mean to sound harsh, but fan art isn't allowed on the site, only anything DreamWorks has made. Spottedstar has warned me about my fan art aka Kai picture because it's fan art. Just thought I'd say cause I don't think you need to hear lecturing ! X3 Oh and don't forget to sign your name with this ~ ~ ~ ~ but put them together before you put your name! ~KailynThePandaLover Yeah, I had put that picture to be on my userpage, I didn't think it would show up in the photostream. :\ Afraid I'm still getting used to some stuff here. ^^; FaithfulFirefly 05:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) KFP Wow... *Falls over* Your art is AMAZING! I don't have a Deviantart account yet, so I haven't been able to comment. >_< I'm also reading your story...Hurry up! lol I know, you have to take your time. I write a few of my own stories as well. Since I probably won't be getting a DeviantArt account for a LONG while, I wanted to say something... They say a picture is worth a thousand words. You are one of the few artists that can take those words and form then into sentences and then into stories. All of your pictures have a heart...and that is just amazing. Keep up the awesome work! Adderfang 14:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. When I read the prologue of your story, I crashed into the screen because I forgot it was there. I just wanted to help Koto and Shifu. Me: "Screen let me through!" Screen: ... Me: I want to help Koto! Screen: ... Me: Then at least let me help Shifu! Screen: ... Me: have you no heart! Screen: ... Me: Oh yeah...you don't have a heart. Stupid screen! lol. There are few stories that being emotions out for me...So far I've laughed, cried, fumed, and worried, (I have more...just can't remember them) You get your readers so absorbed in the story that they forget that there is such a thing as the "real world". ^_^ Here is a link...I think you should take a look. But the fun doesn't begin until 2:10 on the video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHoaWMCQvLo I have more to say, but I really shouldn't pester you any further, I think this is probably your KFP retreat from DeviantArt... See ya' around Re:Hi! Question... I'm actually quite surprised you noticed! Most of the users who break that rule haven't even read the site's policies at all, and probably wouldn't care less even if they did. But you're the first to actually bring it up, so thanks for being considerate. :) Yes, it is against the rules to place fanart on here. There are three main reasons for this: # Because this site is based on canon information, there really isn't any need for fanart to be uploaded onto here. # Especially if it isn't your own work, it violates certain copyright laws. The photos uploaded to this site are under the auspices of "fair use", meaning that we're not going to use it for anything else other than to talk about that subject academically in one of the articles. If pictures are only used on userpages (which are obviously not devoted to the subject of the picture), then it violates that "fair use" clause. This is the case for most of the official pictures from DreamWorks (screenshots and all), but it's also the same for fanart; you would need permission from the artist to display it on here (assuming it's canon enough). # If I didn't place restrictions (even with copyrights taken care of), it may flood the image gallery. I've seen this happen on bigger wikis before who haven't previously placed restrictions on non-canon pictures, and it shows to be very inconvenient when browsing their image gallery. I fear that would happen to this wiki as well if I didn't do something about it. If all these were the case with your picture, then yes, I am the only one capable of deleting pictures (which is another reason why I'm so uptight about the pictures uploaded here - if they don't follow terms, I'' have to be there to remove it!). But just because I got tired of reminding everyone of the rules, I was just gonna let this one slide. And even though you humbly brought it up, I'm still going to let it slide. In fact, I might change the rules a bit; perhaps I'll allow just one piece of fanart on userpages (with proper respect to copyrights, of course)? I dunno, I'll think about it some... Thanks for your example in following the site rules - you can keep your picture on your profile. :) P.S. I love the picture, by the way. You're a very talented artist! --'§ροττεδςταr' (talk • ) 18:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :I have a link to my DeviantArt account on my userpage - you can have a look if you want. :) :As for the picture, yeah, you can crop it and stick it in Po's profile if you'd like. The limit in the page galleries is 6 (which I think Po's gallery has already reached), but just place the picture in the gallery anyways and I'll make modifications later. --'§ροττεδςταr' (talk • ) 17:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wiki Page for Kung Fu Panda Live Show? Hmm... I've actually never heard of something like that coming out. But I looked at the video you attached and it does look very promising. :) So yeah, I think we should have an article on here about it. I'll get it started... I've also modified the old template I used to use for voice actors before the users had consensus on just linking to Wikipedia. It'll now be used for such articles that talk about subjects such as this, and when the template is placed on a page, it will automatically classify that article under here. Thanks for suggesting this! I've actually wanted to expand on the wiki's articles on subjects such as these for a little while, and now I think you've sort of "opened the door" on that opportunity. :) --'§ροττεδςταr' (talk • ) 16:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Oh my heavens, thank you for uploading the pictures of Lord Shen and Master Thundering Rhino! They look fantastic! :D But where did you get them? Not only am I curious, but such information needs to be noted on the file's page (much like sourcing in an article - the site's Image policy give info and instructions on doing this if you want to have a look). --'§ροττεδςταr' (talk • ) 06:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, okay. In that case, don't worry about it; I was just making sure you knew. :) And WOW, I haven't even visited the main site in such a long time - I was actually wondering when they would update! I suppose I'll aid in updating the site with the new pictures. Thanks again for uploading them! :) --'§ροττεδςταr' (talk • ) 16:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice edit on the Po page I was gonna add that Po never went to school, but I didn't want another lecture from spottedstar about how it would be speculatedMasterArticaKennedy 16:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. What's your username on YouTubeMasterArticaKennedy 01:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah! I've already saw it two months ago! It was pretty good my username is ArticaSkylarKennedy and I suscribed to you!MasterArticaKennedy 14:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question! Yeah, I read about that earlier today. Lucky you - since the zoo's in your state, you could actually go and see him if you wanted to! :) Unfortunately, though, the goal of this wiki is to keep updated on the '''media' and canon fictional information from just Kung Fu Panda related things. Yes, the panda has been named after a character from the movie, but it doesn't quite relate that much to Kung Fu Panda stuff specifically. Notice how this wiki doesn't have articles on the characters' voice actor (although I still kept one or two pictures) - we had decided a few months ago that it didn't relate as much to the information this wiki is based on. Having an article about a baby panda would just be about a panda, not anything on actual Kung Fu Panda stuff. I hope that made sense in a way. :P You can still add Trivia to the Kung Fu Panda page or the Po page about the baby panda if you want, but I think articles need to be reserved for media and fictional-universe related subjects. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 00:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Re:Ceremony Video! :Cool! Thanks for posting it up. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 15:40, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Old aquaintances Hi Faith/Moana :) It's me alvin938 from dA. I just dropped by to say hi and check out your profile. I'm excited to see what this Wiki morphs into. I was looking through Shifu and noticed there is no picture of him with young Tai Lung, or just Shifu himself as a younger red panda. I'll have to add those later. Ciao! Re:Po's Mother Yeah, I remember Jack saying that. But I'm not sure if she'll actually appear in the movie - they may reference her (like what if she had passed away already?), but unless there's some kind of updated cast list for the movie, I think it would be better if we just waited until it comes out. However, I agree that Po's mother will at least be a significant subject in Kung Fu Panda 2. It's my opinion to just wait for the movie, but I suppose I can sympathize with adding stuff to the article. She shouldn't be declared "confirmed" for the movie since we have no direct source to prove it (which is why I said an added voice actress or exclusive press release would be required), but anything else will be fine. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 06:30, March 3, 2011 (UTC) My educated guess is that she'll probably appear in a flashback if anything, and most likely not talk. I'd think that if she was alive, she'd be listed in cast (then again, we still don't know who voiced the Wolf Boss and Ox, they seem to be keeping a lot still hidden). Re:Brand new trailer out!! Whoooo!!!! Lol, I actually just got done watching it a few seconds ago. And I heavily agree - this looks like the movie will be quite promising. :) But thanks for uploading the video on here. It'll need to be placed on the Kung Fu Panda 2 page. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 20:30, March 4, 2011 (UTC) yaaaay! Oh, thank you! I really liked it!MasterArticaKennedy 01:26, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Question: Where did you get these pictures, of baby Po and the other one? Your pictures Where did you get these ones? You really are gooding at finding pictures!MasterArticaKennedy 22:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :The images are fantastic - thanks for uploading them! :) But MasterArtica brings up a good question - I also would like to know where you got them. That's part of the reason why this wiki has an Image policy. I'd like to remind you of its 3 requirements for all images uploaded onto the wiki: :#A summary (or brief description) of the image - very helpful for browsing; :#A source so copyrights are respected - AND you don't get a mob of people asking where you got the pictures from... ;) :#The image's licensing rights so, once again, copyrights are respected; this can be defaulted to if you're not sure. :And also, if you REALLY want to make me happy... :P :*'Categorizing the image' - like "Images of (character)", "Kung Fu Panda 2 screenshots", etc. :I kinda got in Artica's hair about this a little while ago, and it seems to me that most everyone else is ignoring this policy as well. I'd much appreciate it if you would update your image's description pages so the image requirements are met. You can look at the policy page or ask me if you have any format questions. Thanks! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:13, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks SpottedStar... But those are amazing screenshots! I couldn't find any new trailers anywhere!MasterArticaKennedy 00:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::You're totally fine - it was just a reminder. I won't block you for being confused. ;) But I also admit that I made a lot of rules and they're kinda hard to get used to remembering. So I don't blame you entirely, but I'll help any way I can if you'd like any. :) :::But anyways, yeah, I just found the pictures. Thank JadePalaceGoose for me for finding them - they look great! :D And about the screencaps being sold as art, you do have a point. But because we're using the images as a reference and not for profit, it should be legal to use under the "fair use" clause in U.S. copyright law. That's just another reason why I'm so picky on the Image policy requirements: it's important that we still sustain proper crediting and licensing so we hopefully stay out of any legal trouble. ;) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 00:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ISN'T BABY PO SO CUTE? I don't blame you for wanting him to be your son! He is such a cutie! MasterArticaKennedy 14:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) What if po's mother really was alive? It said that she presumably had her life taken away by Shen's wolves or himself. There might be a chance that she might still be alive. RE: Father Crime and In With the Old Oops, I guess my brain is still registering that it's December. Sorry, the date's supposed to be January; I'll correct it. And I got the info from my Comcast TV listings.VaporMist 18:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh. :D Phew. I hoped it was a typo, I don't want to wait a year to see them! FaithfulFirefly 18:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Idea, Maybe? Yeah, I didn't know about that. Poor guy... I hope that doesn't happen to anyone from the English cast. :( You have some valid points, and I actually think it's a pretty cool idea, but I'm not too sure it would work out here. Here's why: *We already don't really add that much info concerning voice actors, so the only thing that would change would be the character boxes. But that brings me to my next point... *I couldn't really find a definite list, but after looking up how many languages Kung Fu Panda has been translated and dubbed in, I've counted so far over 20. To add that many names to the character boxes would be quite an unnecessary stretch. Plus we'd need sources to back it up (just as we normally do with the English voice actors), and I'm not sure anyone's willing to do all that research just for the sake of listing a name. *Any kind of media that's internationally popular usually has separate wikis created in their own languages. So foreign dub actors are normally listed that way, but unfortunately there's only two other KFP wikis that I'm aware of: the one and the one, which both aren't really that active or organized as this wiki is. Even still, this is "supposed" to be the English wiki, and yet you're right - there's lots of people from non-English-speaking countries that view this site... I might reconsider it in the future, but for now I think it's just too much of a hassle for something so small. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 21:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ooooh, geez, a spanish KFP dubber died? That's gonna really be mournful if James Hong dies and can't do Mr. Ping no mores! Hopefully, I might take his place. I'm practicing Mr. Ping's voice everyday hoping to replace him. Not bad for an eighteen year old female. :PMasterArticaKennedy 04:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I know what your talking about. I mean I was on like level 10 and now boom it's gone! me and my brother are wondering is this is summer fun that they mentioned.now I have to go on club penguin which isn't that fun. 23:01, November 26, 2012 (UTC)